Rest Well Inuyasha
by OKFan
Summary: A story of Inuyasha's death. R&R Please. Rated for violence and character death. DISCONTINUED!
1. Rest Well Inuyasha

Hi, I wrote this when I was basically to bored to do anything else. 

Anyway, here it is.

Note: I have edited this chapter a bit and I plan to also edit the other chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rest Well Inuyasha

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay here and I know I'm dying, it's still hard to comprehend, but I can feel the blood seeping from my wounds. And I can hear it pumping through my veins, and I can see it turn crimson as the air touches it.

People may say, "Rest in peace, Inuyasha. You are a good guy." But it is not true.

I cannot rest in peace, and though I have done good, I have also hurt and killed many. I cannot rest with Kikyo. I cannot find peace in hell with her. Kikyo cannot be forgiven. This time, she did more than betray me; she killed me, my hopes, my dreams, and killing my friends was by far her worst offense.

I cannot rest in peace knowing that people mourn for me, are sad for me.

Don't be sad for me. Don't cry for me, Kagome.

Mourn for Miroku and Sango. They deserved to be missed. I, however, couldn't even protect them.

And with my last bit of energy I glance at Miroku's and Sango's dead, bloody bodies, holding one another in a dead embrace. Then back to those whom remain from the battle, Kagome, Shippo, and Kouga.

I make a dieing request as I look into Kagome's tearful eyes, "K-kagome, please don't cry for me. I'm dieing and tears won't change that." It was one of the hardest things I ever had to admit.

Kagome sniffled and wiped her tears, only to have fresh ones roll down her cheeks, I could tell she was trying to fight them back.

"Before I die, I would like to ask you to" I started, then stopped, now coughing up blood, my own blood, "I-I want you to look after Shippo, just like you always have." I stutted over my words, speaking had never been so hard.

Shippo, the young kit, was now sobbing, not because of the cuts covering his small body or his broken arm, but because I, the one who always yelled at him and beat him, was dieing. After all the times I hit him and scorned him, he still cried for me.

".Don't cry." I spoke softly, so unlike the way I usually spoke towards him.. "If anything m-mourn for Miroku and Sango," I knew they would with out my asking, but I know that those two mean so much more than I do. They deserve so much more than I do, I couldn't even save them, I couldn't even stop Kikyou, whom I once loved so much.

They nodded.

"Kagome, I-I want you to have the Tetsusaiga, don't let Sesshomaru get it." Even now I still don't like him, even if I went on living, I don't think our relationship could ever be salvaged. The least I can do is try and make it so our Father's wish is full filled. I can no longer hold the sword he gave to me, but it wasn't meant for Sesshoumaru. If no one else, I want her to have it.

Kagome fought back more tears and took the Tetsusaiga from my limp bloody hand.

"And Kouga, I know you would do this even with out me asking, because you love her, but please take care of Kagome. Aid her and Shippo, protect her them both, f-from Naraku, my brother, and any other demon." It hurt my pride as I asked this of him, but there was no one else in this world who could protect Kagome, he was my only hope. The thing that hurt the most, was not that I had to ask my rival, a man I hated so much, but had some how become allied with, to take care of a woman I loved, but that Naraku was not yet dead. After all this, after all this carnage, he was still walking this world.

"Yes, I will." I heard him respond in a low whisper.

I smiled for the last time, glad that I could go knowing that Shippo and Kagome wouldn't be alone, "Thank yo-"

And with that Inuyasha left this world, his only regrets being that he could not protect his friends, he could not save Kikyou, he could not stay with Kagome, and that Naraku was still living.

With one last tear Kagome whispered, "Rest well, Inuyasha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it for this chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Everything Will Be All Right

Not everything will be explained in this chapter but some will be explained, the rest will probably come up in later chapters.

Enjoy.

Note: This chapter has been edited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything will be all right

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sit there holding his hand; I never had a chance to tell him how I felt.

Kikyou, I now have one more reason to hate you.

You took from me the man I loved, my heart aches with an indescribable pain. I have never wanted to die so much.

Tears run down my face, no, I mustn't hold a grudge towards her. If I do the jewel will only become tainted.

I must be strong, for Shippo's sake, for Mama, Grandpa, Souta. They wouldn't want me to cry, I don't want them to see me cry, but still it hurts so much.

I clutched the Tetsusaiga tighter as I felt more warm tears slide past the scratches on my face. This sword was all there was left, the only thing I have left of Inuyasha. I felt a warm presents beside me, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry Kagome, everything will be all right." Kouga's voice was warm to my ears, concerned for my well being.

I looked over to him, he was holding Shippo, the poor kid must have fell asleep. He looked so worried, sadden by my tears. The pain was so intense I almost wished I had fallen in love with Kouga instead of Inuyasha, then I wouldn't be hurting so much.

I don't want to make anyone sad or worried, I forced my tears aside, "Th-thank you, Kouga-kun." I suppose Kouga and Shippo are my only friends here now, the only one's I have left to depend on.

Sango's scream will forever haunt me; it was awful watching her try and keep Kikyo from taking Inuyasha to hell, the arrow pierced her heart and Kikyo stole her sole. Sango-chan, I'll miss her greatly, she was like the sister I never had. Miss is an understatement, but I don't know how else to describe the intense feeling of sadness I have now and will probably forever have in some part of my heart and mind.

Miroku, gave his life for her, they would have made the perfect couple. I can only imagine how handsome Miroku would be in his wedding attire, how stunning Sango would be in hers, and how beautiful their children would have been.

I forced myself not to cry, and started to push myself up, silently accepting Kouga's help.

Yes, everything would be all right in due time, but right now all is wrong with the world. Right now, the only thing keeping me from joining them is Shippo, my family, and my promise to complete the jewel.

I will try my best to make the world right again.

I will stay strong.

And I will get them back, somehow, someway, one day.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I hope you enjoyed it.

Preview of next chapter:

I wait silently and hope she will return, I hope that she's all right. No matter what happens I will keep my promise to Inuyasha, and I will keep my promise to Kagome. I only hope that the scars on her wounded heart heal, and that she is happy once more.

Please r/r

Ja ne!


	3. Please Be Happy

Yay! 

New chapter, and on my birthday too! n.n

Ok, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

If you have any idea's or suggestions let me know in a review or e-mail.

(For those who are new to the site or are unaware of how it works, you can find my e-mail on my Bio page. Just click my Penname to get there.)

Note: This chapter has been edited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please Be Happy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time has passed.

One week since then.

Stupid dog, falling for a bitch made of dirt.

Still I am unsure, if I should be happy or not.

With Inuyasha gone, I no longer have a rival, and Kagome is free to fall in love with me.

But, I also lost a...potential friend, a good friend, despite our fights over Kagome. Even though we hated each other, we also had a sort of alliance. I knew he would protect her while I was gone, and he knew that he could leave her to me if he needed to.

In all truth, Kagome isn't free to love me, know that I think about it, she will probably never be.

She will deny mourning, but we both know that her heart will never forget and it will mourn forever. He meant to much to her, it hurts to admit that he meant more to her than what I ever did.

She has gone back home, to tell her family of Inuyasha's death.

The kit is back with an old miko Kagome referred to as Kaede.

I sit here by the well that my love traveled through.

I'm confused as to how it works, and wanted to go with her and see her home, protect her, but she said to stay, so I will. Despite my worry and my pain, I will always listen to her.

I wait silently and hope she will return, I hope that she's all right. No matter what happens I will keep my promise to Inuyasha, and I will keep my promise to Kagome. I only hope that the scars on her wounded heart heal, and that she can become happy once more.

Kagome please be happy, please come back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In case you haven't figured it out yet this chapter was Kouga's POV.

Preview of next chapter:

I am glad to be home, but perhaps it was a mistake coming home? The incident has left me sadden, no matter what has been said or will be said, that will not change. Will I go back? Can I go back?

Please review with your suggestions and idea's and what not.


	4. Home Again

**FINALLY!!!**

A new chapter!

Sorry for the LONG wait, first my computer went bye-bye and then I got writers block!

Ah well, I'm back now and that's all that counts!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

If you have any idea's or suggestions let me know in a review or e-mail.

* * *

Home Again

* * *

At last, I am home.

Mama was sad to hear about Inuyasha, but I think Souta took it the hardest.

He looked up to him so much.

I cried for a long time; Mama, Souta and I all cried together.

But I'm better now, at least as well as I can be so soon.

I miss him, I miss Sango, I miss Miroku, I miss Shippou, and I miss Kouga.

I can see Shippou and Kouga again, but……I will never see the others again……I miss them, so much.

I want to see them, but I can't…I want to cry again, but the tears won't come.

I am glad to be home, but perhaps it was a mistake coming home?

The incident has left me sadden (which is a huge understatement), no matter what has been said or will be said, that will not change.

Will I go back?

Can I go back?

Can I go back and be reminded, feel the pain of their loss once again?

I……yes, I can……It will be hard, yes, but if I don't complete our mission they will have died for nothing. And I know Shippo is waiting, Kouga is probably waiting too.

Staying here wouldn't be fair to them.

I will go back, but I need some time alone first.

* * *

That's it for that chapter! 

Please stick around for the next one!

Preview of Chapter 5:

It's been 3 days now. I miss her. I miss my pack; I was the leader of a powerful pack of wolves. Now I have nothing, but my land. So, what now? I feel, as though it would be best to follow them, at least then, I would be with my brethren, my slain kin. Kagome would never have to know; I would just go missing, never dead.

I'll try to have it up, WAY sooner than I did this chapter!

Please review! They make me happy and motivated!!


	5. Protection

Sorry it's been so long since my last update…It's been like forever…

As my pathetic attempt to make up for it I'll post not one, but two chapter's today!

I'll even try to make them both longer than the previous chapters.

Sorry again for the wait.

Note: This chapter has been edited.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Protection

--------------------------------------------------------------

It has been three days since Kagome left for home to her village.

I miss her.

I miss my pack.

I was the powerful leader of a pack of wolf demons; we once resided in the mountaintops to the south.

But…now that's over…they've all been killed…I failed to protect my kin.

I have nothing left aside from my land and my body.

So, what now?

I feel, as though it might be best to follow them, at least then I would be with my brethren, my slain kin.

Kagome would never have to know; I would just go missing, never dead.

"What are you thinking? You said you would make Kagome your mate, and you promised to protect her…if you die now, who will protect her?" I can hear voices telling me, asking me these questions in my mine, who are these voices? Perhaps, the voice is my own.

I answer, "I don't know…You might be right, and I don't know who would protect my dear Kagome, but how am I supposed to protect her when I couldn't even defeat the woman who killed my kin, when I couldn't even protect my own brothers…"

I find it odd, that I'd be arguing with myself on such a matter…I want nothing more than to be able to protect my beloved, my future mate, but I'm not sure it's possible. My pride has been wounded, that damned wind witch has taken everything, that woman and that damned Naraku!

I can't give up, not yet

I will kill Kagura, I will avenge my kin, and I will protect Kagome. I refuse to fail a second time.

Kagome still needs me, even if I can't do much in my current state, my injures from the battle will heal and I will be with her when she needs me most…with Inuyasha gone and no one else to be beside her, what choice do I have? Even if she can't accept me as a partner, I will still be with her.

I swear to all the gods who might be listening, I will stand by the woman I love and give her every ounce of my strength, every bit of my protection, so that at least she will go on living for Inuyasha's sake, for my sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!

The next chapter is right ahead, Please review if you get the chance. n.n

Thanks!


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

Yay! Done with that chapter, on to the next!

Welcome to chapter 5!

Enjoy.

Note: This chapter has been edited.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Dreams/Nightmares

**--------------------------------------------------**

I've been running, searching for him, calling, calling, I call out again…

"Inuyasha!?"

I wait, but hear no answer, I know he's some were, I just have to find him. For so long now, I've wanted to tell him, once I find him, once I see him, I will come out and tell him the truth. I only hope that he can understand, that he will feel the same.

I hear something, like foot steps, it sounds like as though it's coming from behind me, I turn and feel myself being pushed to the ground.

"Kagome!"

I look up and I see his face, surprised by this unusual greeting…

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Kagome, I finally found you, come quickly! I have something to tell you." He smiles at me, I feel so confused right now. This is so unlike Inuyasha, but even so, sitting up slightly I have to ask, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha helps me to my feet and runs off into the forest, carrying me with him. He stops somewhere, I'm unfamiliar with our current surroundings, then he says something, so heart warming, so…not what I was expecting! But I was happy to hear him say it…even happier that he said it to me…This really must be a dream, so like the ones I've had before.

"Kagome…for so long, I loved Kikyo, but then I met you…I love you, Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" Tears come to my eyes…"What about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo, she means nothing to me, you freed me, you had shown me what friendship is, what love is…Kikyo wasn't love, it was only understanding…I love you, Kagome, and only you…"

"Inuyasha…I love you, too" I'm so happy, the day I thought would never come, has came. I wrap my arms around Inuyasha and savor his scent, leaning into him our lips are only a millimeter apart. He's so out of character, but I don't care. He finally said what I have been waiting to hear, I want this moment to last forever. Forever in his embrace.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Sango?" turning I see Sango, she has become so much like a sister to me, she is followed by Miroku, the perverted monk and Shippo is not far behind, riding on Kirara's back. "What is it Sango-chan, Miroku-sama?"

"Kagome-sama, I sense Naraku near by. It's strong, but I cannot place his where abouts, he probably has a barrier put up. Inuyasha, can you smell anything?" Miroku spoke in a slightly paniced voice, but he still seems to be calm, just as always when he's actually trying to be serious.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for a scent of any kind, "No, I can't smell a thing…that's weird, do you have any idea where it might be coming from?" I was at first upset that my moment had been interrupted, it really seemed as though Inuyasha had been about to kiss me.

Just then the ground started to shake and a large wind could be seen.

"Kagome!!" Kouga jumps from the whirl wind, kicking Inuyasha on his way down (comical as usual, despite the chaos that would surely soon happen), swiftly landing in front of me, growling harshly at the man who I just confessed me love for only minutes ago. "Stay away from my Kagome you slime!" Kouga couched down into a fighting stance glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Kouga! What are you doing?! Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled at him enraged…

"Kagome, listen, that isn't Inuyasha! I can smell Naraku's stench from miles away!"

"Naraku?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I all said in confused wonder. Inuyasha began laughing, a hideous laugh that sounded just like Naraku's, just like that scum that had done so much to all of us. I was disgusted. It was no wonder now why Inuyasha had been so out of character, it was a wonder that I had not noticed the truth.

"You're nose works very well wolf prince…Unfortunately I was not expecting you…" Inuyasha began to shift, his skin and bones moving, making sickening noises as they popped in and out of their sockets, forming Naraku. "No matter, you are not enough to defeat me, and you, priestess, you will become a part of my body!" with that Naraku launched himself at me, tentacles coming from every direction, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku all fought to protect me, Kirara as well. Shippo Unsure of what he could do to help was helplessly trying to burn the tentacles and transforming into different creatures, helping me to escape Naraku's grasp.

Off all the times to forget my arrows…This dream had indeed become a nightmare like no other.

"Where's my Brother!? Where is Kohaku!?" Sango was screaming at Naraku for answers, all Naraku did was laugh cruelly while dodging attacks and striking with his tentacles.

"Not that it matters, seeing as you will all be dead in a matter of seconds, but, dear Kohaku is with Kagura, destroying what is left of the wolf demon tribe; Kagura was to destroy you as well, wolf prince, but I suppose I do not mind finishing you off myself." He cackled.

I could see the hurt, enraged look in Kouga-kun's eyes, obviously furious at Naraku, he launched at him, fighting what seemed to be ten times harder than before, trying to kill off Naraku for good.

I wanted answers as well, where was Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be here by now? "Naraku! Where is Inuyasha! What have you done to him?!" I screamed out, demanding to be heard. The answer I got was all but what I wanted to hear…

He laughed evilly and responded, still pausing in the fight as all the other's did, finally noticing the hanyou's absence, "Inuyasha is not who you should be concerned about now woman. He is being dealt with by his beloved Kikyo, I assure you, you won't be parted long." He laughed again, vanishing…

"Where'd he go!? Get back here and fight Naraku!!" Sango yelled and Kouga looked around the area, sniffing for a scent that might lead us back to Naraku.

"This way!" Kouga ran following the scent, Sango, Shippo, and I all got onto Kirara's back, each of us slightly wounded. Miroku ran along side us.

Soon…Inuyasha came into sight, bleeding, I can see Kikyo, she turns to me and I black out…

My head is pounding and I smell blood everywhere, even without Inuyasha and Kouga's sense of smell…I push myself up opening my eyes…I feel tears pouring down my face as I gasp in utter horror…Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku…all covered in blood and seemingly sleeping…but I know better…you breath in your sleep, they weren't breathing…

Crawling I reach Inuyasha, he's barely alive…

And then…

Flames burst out all around us and Inuyasha's skin melts off of his body and he begins burning! There are all burning! Shippo and Kouga are burning alive, screaming in pain. Miroku and Sango's skin melt off of their bodies, like Inuyasha's did, blood seeping every were! And even though they're dead…Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, all scream, even louder than Shippo and Kouga…

My eyes snap open and I scream, bolting up in my bed. Breathing heavily. I have never been so scared, not since that day.

Souta, Mama, and Grandpa rush into my room as Buyo hops off of my bed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mama sounds so concerned…I feel bad making her and the other's worry so much over me.

"I-I'm fine…" I'm still shaking and drenched in sweat…I'll be going back to the feudal era tomorrow…I just hope I'll be able to stop these horrible dreams, these nightmares from coming… "I'm ok, Mama, really…I just had a nightmare." I smile at my family encouraging them not to worry, "Please don't worry, it's late, let's just all try to get some more sleep."

"Alright, good night Kagome. Sleep well." Mama and Grandpa smile walking back to their rooms.

"G'night sis." Souta walks out and Buyo jumps back onto the bed, curling up beside me, yawning…

I sigh, petting Buyo, silently praying that this all clears up and that maybe someday, my heart won't break when I hear his name or think of the memories that we shared together…

Inuyasha…I love you…now and forever, I just hope that one day, you will be able to rest in peace.

And that I will be able to rest with you, no longer haunted by your memory, but saved by it. I want so much to see you and the others again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

That's it for this chapter! please leave a review.

Preview of next chapter:

I see her step out of the small hut, no longer wearing the short revealing cloths she wore before, but now a traditional kimono. Some might wonder why she made such a change…but I know…the old clothing is to strong a reminder of what once happened only two weeks ago…


	7. Mother?

Alright, here's a new chapter! This one has a bit of a twist to it though; it's from Shippou's point of view this time.

Enjoy, and please, please, please, PLEASE review!

Note: This chapter has been edited.

-...-

Mother?

-...-

I woke up, my arm bandaged and aching.

That's right…we battled…and we lost…

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku……

I sniffled slightly at the painful memory; I haven't felt this horrible since Papa died.

"Are ye awake?" I heard Kaede's voice; she must have been looking after me.

I nodded at her, tears still stinging at my eyes. "Where's Kagome?" It just hit me, after Inuyasha died, I passed out… I didn't even know if Kagome was still alright or not!

"Kagome went back to her era, she said she would return shortly." I sighed, relived to her that Kagome was alright. I never knew my mother, and after Papa had died, I was all alone. Kagome has been the closest thing to a parent or a family I have… I don't think I could take it if anything happened to her.

"Oh yes, Kouga is here in the village as well."

"Huh?" Why would Kouga still be here? It couldn't be because Inuyasha had asked him to look over Kagome! Kouga wouldn't do what Inuyasha asked of him…. but I guess, Kouga would still want to take Kagome, now that Inuyasha's gone, there's nothing stopping him…I boiled slightly at the thought of Kagome being with some one other than Inuyasha. I like Kouga, he never yelled or beat on me like Inuyasha did, but Kagome doesn't love him. Not the way she loves Inuyasha. I want her to be happy, she's made me smile so many times. If there were a way to bring Inuyasha back, even if it meant losing my own life, I would do it. If only to see her smile.

"Kouga said he would stay, to help protect the village until Kagome came back. He mentioned that he wished to wait for Kagome to return."

I blinked, a bit curious now, "Why does Kouga want to protect the village?"

Kaede looked at me, smiling a bit, "He said it is probably what Kagome would want him to do."

Figures… I thought to myself skeptically. Kouga was probably a good guy, but it seemed as though many of the good things he did were only done to appease Kagome, it makes me wonder what he would be like had he never met her, or if he didn't care about her opinion, would he still be a good guy?

Days went by, I missed Kagome so much… and it just seemed so quiet with out Inuyasha and the others… It isn't fair, why after all our hard work did it have to end up like this? It's just not fair! I sobbed, after making sure Kaede was out of hearing range. I know I'm still a kid, but I still don't like the thought of other people seeing my cry.

"Yo." I jumped, hearing Kouga's voice and quickly wiped my cheeks trying to get rid of the evidence…. Not that it would work… not with Kouga's sense of smell anyway.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, embarrassed.

Kouga came and sat next to me, "What's the matter, miss Kagome?"

"Of course! She's been gone so long…I hope she's ok…" My voice went from loud to soft.

Kouga's next words surprised me, "Heh, you shouldn't worry too much. Kagome may be human, but she can take care of herself. She'd probably just reluctant to come back, considering the situation."

I blinked. I never imagined, was Kouga actually trying to cheer me up? "But, Kaede said, that Kagome said she would be back shortly…it's been almost two weeks!"

"Kagome isn't one to go back on her promises, she'll be back, when she feels ready that is. Kagome wouldn't just leave you or anyone else to worry about her."

I sighed, he was right… she would probably be back in just a couple more days. May be sooner. "You're right… Kouga, why are you staying? You not actually listening to Inuyasha are you?" I brushed off him cheering me up, he was probably only doing because he knew 'it's what Kagome would want'.

Kouga flinched slightly, "No, of course not!" I was surprised that he didn't insult Inuyasha as he usually did, I didn't think that would change even with Inuyasha's death, "I'm staying because Kagome is my mate. My tribe is no more, I have nothing to rule but my land, but no one to rule it for. Naraku still needs to be destroyed. And I know Kagome isn't just gonna let her friends die like that. As strong as Kagome is, she's still going to need help. I'm the only one who can help her right now, and even if I wasn't, I still would!"

I think… I may have a new respect for Kouga… He can still be a jerk I'm sure, and he might only do things because he knows it what Kagome wants and not because of his own sense of moral, but at least he was clear that he genuinely cared for her. I smiled slightly, "I hope Kagome comes back soon…"

Kouga nodded at my statement.

Two more days passed, Kouga and I were sitting out side Kaede's hut. There were no demons for Kouga to protect the village from, I couldn't draw or play well with my arm still hurting… It was healing though, only a little longer, Kaede said, before I can take everything off and go back to normal. There are certainly perks to being a demon.

Kouga stiffened, and began sniffing the air. I looked to him, "What is it?"

"Don't you smell it? That beautiful scent?" Kouga stood up, looking in the direction of the well.

"eh?" I looked in that same direction and concentrated on the smell…. "Ah, Kagome!" I jumped from my spot and ran as to the best of my ability. Kagome came into my line of vision, I jumped.

"Shippou!" Kagome spread her arms out and caught me, laughing.

"Kagome, Kagome you're back!"

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry I took so long." Kagome smiled and continued walking to Kaede's hut. "Oh, hello, Kouga." She said as we went past Kouga.

"Hey, Kagome. Good to see you. How are you?" I really couldn't tell if he was concerned about her or just flirting with her again…I sighed to myself in my mind.

"I'm alright, now, thank you Kouga." She smiled again and set me down. She said she would be back in a minute and went inside of the hut, carrying along her large Yellow bag.

Only minutes later, as promised, I saw her step out of the small hut, no longer wearing the short revealing clothes she wore before, but now a traditional kimono. Some might wonder why she made the change…but I know…the old clothing is to strong a reminder of what happened only two weeks ago…

Later that night… I went out side for a drink of water….and I saw Kagome, burning her old clothes.

-...-

That's it for this chapter.

I hoped you liked it. Please review. Please, please, please, PLEASE review.

Thank you.

Preview of next chapter:

I sighed; Kagome was back. That made me very happy, but…her heart, I realized for maybe the second or third time, would never really be mine… it belonged to a dead man. I still loved her though, despite what other's my think or believe… I really love her… I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me. Can the Shikon no Tama grant life? Perhaps, Kagome can be happy after all, perhaps, Kagome won't need to mourn so much.


	8. A Life and A Memory

Welcome to another chapter of Rest Well Inuyasha!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update…v.v Writer's block is a bitch…

We're back to Kouga-kun's point of view for this chapter. n.n

---------------------------

A Life and A Memory

---------------------------

It's been days since my beloved's return, my koishii.

I sighed; Kagome was back. That made me very happy, however…her heart, I realized for maybe the second or third time, would never really be mine… it belonged to a dead man.

I still love her though, despite what other's my think or believe… I really love her… I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me. Of course, I would rather it be with me.

Can the Shikon no Tama grant life? Perhaps, Kagome can be happy after all, perhaps, Kagome won't need to mourn so much.

We are traveling, searching for the shikon no kakera, and for Naraku. Once the jewel is complete, maybe Kagome can use it to bring Inuyasha back from the grave, would that make her happy?

Is it even possible?

In the battle, where my rival, my friend, lost his life, he betrayed her. How can she love someone who would betray her and then leave forever?

The undead woman called "Kikyou" had summoned the hanyou. From my understanding so far, the mutt loved her in an earlier time in life. Kikyou was working with Naraku, knowing Inuyasha would come to her when called she used powers given to her by Naraku to kill Inuyasha and anyone who got in the way. What Kikyou didn't expect was for Kagome to kill her. Where Kagome gained that sort power, I don't think we'll ever know, perhaps in was all in her subconscious?

What is done is done. I will continue to protect Kagome, even if she still ails for the mutt. Even if I still ail for her. We will retrieve the remaining shards and retrieve Naraku's head, or die trying.

Night has fallen once more; there is still no sign of Naraku and no sign of a shard. I fear that Kagome's depression may be conflicting with her abilities to sense and purify the shards.

She smiles endlessly, but her scent says that internally there is no such smile. Dear Kagome, how much longer will you mourn? How can I make you happy?

"Kagome…" I speak quietly to myself; no one is awake to hear me. Kagome and the kit fell into a peaceful sleep hours ago, I cannot allow myself such rest. The shards are still out there, Naraku is still out there, and demon's still want the shards. I must protect Kagome. Besides, demons don't need as much sleep as humans and children. I can withstand a few nights or weeks without sleep.

"Yes?" I jump slightly, Kagome wasn't supposed to be awake! "Why are you still up Kouga-kun?"

I watched silently as she pushed herself up from her spot and responded, "I could ask you the same." I smirked at her, knowing that with the distance between us and the darkness around she would not be able to see it.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Neither could I." It wasn't a complete lie, but I probably could have if I didn't need to stay on watch duty.

I heard her sigh and carefully place the still sleeping kit in a way he wouldn't wake if she got up, which she did to my surprise. "May I sit with you, Kouga-kun?" I smiled softly at her and simply nodded in a reply, it was hard to believe she, my love who refuses to love me, would ask. Of course she could, she could do anything as far as I'm concerned, as long as it makes her happy. Hell she can shoot the fucking emperor for all I care!

She quietly seated herself on my right and sighed, "I just can't believe that this has happened." I could smell the salty unshed tears as she spoke. "I miss them, Kouga-kun. I just wish there was some way, some way to go back and stop it. I could have stopped it…"

I placed an arm around her shoulders, I don't often blush, but as she leaned into me, it felt like a good moment to, "It's alright Kagome. Everything will be alright. Maybe there's a way to bring them back. Just please don't cry…" I wiped some of her tears away with me free hand, it hurt so much to see her in pain, to see her suffering.

She sniffled and nodded against my chest, receiving another blush from myself, I'm just glad she's human and unable to see my flushed face. "You're right. I shouldn't be so upset…But I can't help it. Even it we did bring them back, the memory would still be there. The way they went, the screams…oh god, I can still hear Sango-chan." She sobbed as new tears flowed where I had previously wiped them away.

I tried desperately to calm her, my heart ached to see her like this, my soul broke and cracked, knowing that I can't help her. "I know Kagome, I know. It was the same for me when I first saw my comrades. I may not have been there to hear them scream, but I can hear them, crying for help, for revenge against their killer. And I can remember clearly the blood and their corpses…" I scowled at the thought. It was disgusting, the way the wind user had thrown their lifeless bodies and laughed. It was nauseating the way she had framed Inuyasha.

Kagome seemed to calm down somewhat and spoke in a soft sympathetic voice, "I'm sorry, Kouga-kun. I'm sorry…" she allowed her head to rest against my shoulder and chest, I sighed and gently massaged her back with my hand that had been placed by her shoulder.

"I know. It's alright, Kagome. I promise, that we will find a way to bring them back for you, we will find a way to make things right again." She nodded and only seconds later did her body fall limp as she returned to her dreams, I hope that they are all peaceful, "I'll find a way to make you smile again…"

-----------------------------------

That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. n.n

Please review for me and I'll love you forever!

Preview of Next Chapter:

Kouga-kun seems so worried, so kind. I wish he wouldn't worry so much about someone like me. Maybe he's right though, maybe there is a way to bring them all back, I can maybe even bring back Kouga-kun's comrades…That way, neither of us will have to mourn anymore, the memories will always remain, but with the power of Tenseiga, we can perhaps have our loved ones back.


	9. Comfort and Longing

Welcome to another chapter of Rest Well Inuyasha!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update…it started with intense writers block, then I just gave up on the story. After receiving a few requests to continue, even though it's still taken me a long while, I've decided to try.

I can't promise I'll update on a regular basis (I don't think I ever have been able to), but I'll try. I still don't even know how I want this story to go, or how I want it to end. I don't even know if it's going to be a romance or not, so, I guess I'll just play it by ear.

---------------------------

Comfort and Longing

---------------------------

The days progressed, but I still feel uneasy. I still smile and act as though nothing is wrong. Concentrating on the shards has become difficult and purifying them has become a chore.

That night, when Kouga had comforted me rests in my memory. It was such a warm feeling.

Kouga-kun seems so worried, so kind. I wish he wouldn't worry so much about someone like me. Maybe he's right though, maybe there is a way to bring them all back, I can maybe even bring back Kouga-kun's comrades…That way, neither of us will have to mourn anymore, the memories will always remain, but with the power of Tenseiga, we can perhaps have our loved ones back.

However, I can't use the Tenseiga. It belongs to Sesshoumaru. Would he be willing to bring them back? He never did get along with Inuyasha, he has no reasons to want to bring him, Sango, Miroku, or Kouga's kin back from the dead. "It's no use...I'm just no good like this." I thought to myself. Kouga and Shippou are worrying, even if it doesn't show I know that they are. I can't go on like this. If there is even the chance that they could be brought back is only a fraction of a percent, I have to try. If I don't then these days will only continue to leave me wondering. I'll never be at ease, and those two will keep worrying.

I smiled and stopped walking. "Kagome?" I heard Kouga question, clearly confused.

"Have you sensed something?" Shippou looked down at me from his position on Kouga's shoulder, the sight reminded me of how he would sit on Miroku's soulder.

I shook my head, "I haven't sensed anything; but," I started, I don't think Kouga will understand, he doesn't know of Tenseiga, but I can explain it. "I have been thinking." I turned to face them fully, they were both watching me intensely as I spoke. "Why not seek out Sesshoumaru?" they both looked shocked that I would suggest such a thing. Then a look of realization came across Shippou's features. I could hear him whisper 'Tenseiga', Kouga only looked on in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru, as you already know, is Inuyasha's older brother." I started my explanation, "Their father had several swords forged, two of them were called the 'Tessaiga' and the 'Tenseiga'. The Tessaiga is a sword that can kill a thousand foes in one stroke, and the Tenseiga is a sword that can save a thousand foes in one stroke. While the Tessaiga kills, the Tenseiga saves. Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga can bring back the dead."

Kouga looked at me with wide eyes. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I never really thought of it as an option. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hated eachother, even if I asked him to bring Inuyasha back, he would have no real reason to. Maybe, if we ask him, maybe he will bring them back. Even if it's only a chance, even if it probably won't happen. I have to ask, I have to try! If Sesshoumaru is willing to try, he may even bring back your comrades as well." I smiled at Kouga as he seemed to ponder the idea, he gave another shocked expression as I said the part about his comrades then a small smile graced his lips, it was somewhat solemn looking.

"It's worth a try, but let's not get our hopes up." I heard him respond and I felt juvulent at the thought of Sesshoumaru saying he would help, but I know it won't be all that easy.

-----------------------------------

That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. n.n

Please review for me and I'll love you forever!

Preview of Next Chapter:

I can't believe that this little human is asking me of such a thing.


End file.
